User talk:Bezzerides
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zig-Zoë Friendship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 23:02, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I love Camilla <3. Gonna check it out now! Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 02:02, March 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry for Before It's alright. I've been having a bad day and I was being extremely out of line and it's just been one of those days where anything can anger me. TOP (talk) 00:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:gifs? so what you what you do is you go in source mode in the comments, put the file name in between brackets (two on each side of the file name) and only the file name. Then put the file names next to each other. Then if you wanna center it, just put < center > (no spaces) before the centered project. I hope that makes sense lol. TOP (talk) 18:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) GIF help Hi, I noticed you were having trouble with spacing or something with your pictures? If you could explain to me exactly the issue is you're having, I can try my best to help you out. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 22:36, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: OMG You're welcome :) It was totally what i would of said but you said it better than me :P Like, i don't know if the people who hate Zig now will still hate him later on, because i feel like there is a huge explanation for his drug dealing and darkness. And it seems like Maya is the only one who understands what he's going through, that's why she was pissed at Miles for almost getting Zig arrested. But i feel like Zig thinks he has no one :( Cause Maya blew him off all summer when Zig needed her most. I mean...she could have at least been a friend to him, but i love how she's making up for it now. She even said it was her fault :3 And I can never hate Zig, even though he has made a lot of mistakes cause i can just imagine what he's going through. Ausllygator (talk) 03:17, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Glo (; Ranting xD I know it's really frustrating! >:( But i still have hope that Zaya will happen because as long as Zig is still hung up on Maya, then they obviously have to happen. Because i don't think it makes sense for the show to end with Zig longing for Maya without moving on. But on the other hand, i would like a cliche scenario where Zig moves on and Maya gets bored of Miles (haha xD) but then he'll reject her and it'll just flip flop back and fourth :P And if Maya really only does see Zig as a friend and nothing more then she should tell him once and for all. Like i know she said she wasn't interested before because she was with Cam, but i don't think she's ever said she doesn't like him because she just doesn't. And i still feel like their scene in Zombie pt.2 when she said she doesn't know when she'll be ready...it seemed like it was foreshadowing for future episodes. But let's be real here, there is no way they can live under the same roof without any sexual tension...I would really love for them to have a heart-to-heart talk again because they're just so adorable! <3 And i don't care if people tell me it's wrong to ship Zaya or to even feel sorry for Zig. I've shipped them since the beginning and I'm NOT abandoning my ship just because things are tough. And i honestly don't see Matlingsworth lasting because they're just repeating history. And i see absolutely no chemistry between them...(maybe because Liv and Ricardo known each other longer?) And in the sneak peek, it just seems to me that Miles is trying to buy Maya's love...so i don't think that's healthy in a relationship, especially if Maya is asking Miles to keep them a secret because it's not fair to him. And sometimes i feel Zig deserves better because he deserves someone who will put him first and won't be out of pity because he shouldn't have to wait for anyone, he shouldn't have to beg and plead for someone to be with him. He deserves happiness and it seems like Maya is the only one who can give him that. Because he's the same old Zig when he's around her, but with Miles and everyone else, he puts up a bad boy act. I don't like the route that the writers are going in...but usually i ship these kinds of couples and they always end up getting together so...don't give up hope ;) Ausllygator (talk) 04:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Glo (; AHS FAN:) Hey just wanted to say i like your avatar, im a big AHS fan! violet is amazing. I think season1 was by far the best season. violet and tate were so tragic yet kinda sweet yet kinda not. season2 freaked the shit out me. and I havent seen season 3 yet, but emma roberts is the shit so im excited, anyway just saying hi to a fellow AHS fan:) MetalTown (talk) 02:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Great Idea! <333 We'll do it soon! Maybe not tonight but we definitely should make that blog <33 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 00:45, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :D I usually download the episodes (I search on google) that have Zaya moments (teehee xD) and then take small clips and import them to an editing software (I use sony vegas pro 11.0, but you can use windows movie maker, imovie, final cut pro, etc) and just add music :) It's actually not that hard, but when i first started making videos, i was horrible at it :/ but it gets easier! I'm actually working on a new project and it's a new Zaya video, but i wanna wait until next block for the Zaya kiss and goodbye scene before i upload it :3 Ausllygator (talk) 04:25, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: AWKWARD:) I did! I'm''' not sure about what I thought of this episode. Jake and Matty were definitely pissing me off with how unsupportive they were being. I thought Matty kind of deserved it with crashing his car since he was being a complete dumbass about it. I'm interested to see where they take his storyline, though. I do like Eva now too since she seemed sincere in not knowing that Jenna and Matty dated, and for when she stood up for Jenna. I didn't approve of the slut-shaming either of the sophomores, but those girls were being completely bitchy! Pretty solid episode, though. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:00, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Jaime Oh sorry for this late reply, Katie. I just now saw your message. Anyways, as far as my thoughts about Jaime goes, my opinion of him has changed quite drastically, but I also still do love and appreciate him as a character. I figure if I can still appreciate characters like Tate Langdon and Jenna Cavanaugh, so too can I appreciate Jaime. I hate his actions, but I love him. On the other hand though, I'm also very confused as to what the writers' intent was with that scene because Alex Graves made it sound like he never intentionally intended for the scene to look nonconsensual even though it clearly was shot that way. I wonder if this is more so a matter of poor direction than anything else. That whole scene was a mess. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 15:01, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Rae/Archie OMG YES! I kinda spoiled myself on the fact that he was gay before watching the show, so I knew it was coming. But I had no clue that Rae and Archie were gonna date, and I shipped them so so hard. :3 But ofc that had to end when it was revealed he was gay lol. But I love their friendship so much, definately in my top 5 BROTP of any show. I had a feeling Rae and Finn were gonna get together (I really hoped there wouldn't be a love triangle involving Chloe, but ofc, there had to be). But I honestly love Raenn. Like before they happened I didn't know if I would like them, but when it finally did, I fell in love :3 [[User:HallOfFame|ari]] ∞ ''if you're going to do it, do it big.'' 19:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for helping me on how to post gifs. I am much obliged. Re: Bad Girl spirit xD Hmmm, well you kind of give me an Angie vibe...I mean I could say you're the Judi to my Tiara and Rob's Stasi, or the Christina to my Erika and Rob's Mehgan. I'd definitely say you'd fit as Angie or Christina. Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 21:04, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Shameless I got your message Katie. I'm so excited for Season 5 of Shameless. It's getting so intense and I'm extremely nervous for Ian and Frank. who do you like peter and spinner with :) finally glo returns. cool hun :) I loved sparcy and spaige, but was more for palex. I left tumblr for good. :( i love cranny!!!! otp :) will never change. guess who came back to wiki? glo. she comes on here a bit more because of me. lol. I'm really worried about zoemund because if zoe falls for zig fast, and he doesn't share the same feelings like cranny, I don't know though. like she says I love you zig and he doesn't say the same. RE: Stalia video OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH OMFG <33333 This was so beautiful. You picked the perfect song, the perfect scenes, ugh. I wish I had your talents. I absolutely adore this pairing, and this video is my '''favourite OTP video ever. I could never thank you enough for this. <3 [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 19:33, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I JUST WATCHED YOUR "THE FOSTERS" VIDEO AHHHHH. I love it so much! [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 19:37, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Hello~ I'm gonna make a ship page for us on wiki ships wiki, and I was wondering if you had an idea for a ship we could be. :o [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 03:28, August 22, 2014 (UTC) OMG I'd love to be Malia/Kira with you. ♥ And yeah, most of the Shameless ships are taken, unfortunately. :s But Malia/Kira are my BROTP so I approve! :D [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 05:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey! Yeah, I really do like Ziles. It's not the greatest history ever, but I think their personalities could match up really well, especially once they've got some growing up done. Now isn't a good time, but maybe in a season or two Ziles can happen. And I would be very excited if it did! God, this whole class is super shippable. It's more a question of who I WON'T ship in that class (answer: Frankie/Hunter, Miles/Hunter, Frankie/Miles) at this point. Crazychick08 (talk) 21:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Exactly! Zoe could be good with all those guys. Zig, I've just given up on not shipping him. I ship him with everybody in his class, the class above him, and the class below him. Hey! ♥ I'm so glad that some of my posts inspired you to start anime. :D It's so easy to get into and there's SO many to watch; it's impossible to run out of series to watch. Since I know you're pretty open-minded when it comes to shows, I'm just going to list my favorites in each genre and you can choose what you'd like to watch. [ credit to Hummingbird for the anime links~ ] Romance '''- *Kimi Ni Todoke *Nagi No Asukara *Pet Girl Of Sakurasou *Toradora! Sakurasou and Toradora! are also comedies~ '''Action - *Attack On Titan (favorite ever ♥) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fairy Tail Drama - *Angel Beats! *Free! (aka the swimming anime I talk about all the time) *Kyoukai No Kanata So yeah, these are some great starter series. I think you will like a lot of them. To answer your questions - yep, there are a lot of great anime movies out there. I especially recommend anything by Studio Ghibli. A lot of users love those films and I'm sure you would too. :D There are also hundreds of great manga (basically, anime books) and light novels that I think you'd love, especially if you're a fan of comics or reading in general. Most of the anime I listed above are adaptions of their own manga, to which I equally recommend. :D If you need anything more, let me know. ^_^ ♥ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 02:33, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Max is going to be okay! Max has survived his gunshot wound and Crash got busted and arrested! Carter finally confessed her love to her real mom and she and taylor are giving each another chance yay! What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) You're very welcome! and sorry if by chance I spoiled anything for you, it's just i'm so thrilled he's going to be okay.What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 18:40, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Katie! <333 I noticed you've been back for a while and I'm happy to have you back! I hope everything is well now <3. Sorry I didn't reach out to you sooner; I've been on the wiki less and less lately. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 16:32, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Once again, welcome back. <333 I'll keep your mom in my thoughts and prayers. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 17:28, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! I want to get to know you more :) You can't be the Judi to my Tiara unless I do. What's your opinion on the latest season? Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 15:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Omg SAME with you on Jada! I can't stand Jada anymore. And I SO agree with you on Rocky! Suddenly she's Jada's bff, and she's treating Judi as if the two were never friends. Julie, I mean, I like her and all, but I swear, Judi's name is always in her mouth! This is why I have this honest thought that Julie is low-key manipulating everyone. I like Redd more this season, but only a little. She's still on some childish shit. Like, stop. I fucking love Natalie and I'll miss her. I wish she stayed a little longer. I love Camilla, and I'm neutral over Danni too. Stasi and Judi chat over the phone. It was wonderful hearing her voice again. I only know that Rima's gonna be a replacement, and I hear she might be only one. Idk about Alisha; I don't pay her much attention unless she's on her "I feel like these girls are acting really wild and I'm so much better than that" bs, but Kristen is so much more stuck up to me. I want her on the show, but I can't with Kristen as a host. Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 18:09, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, lmao, U couldn't follow Kristen and her Halloween thing. If Julie's anything like Jonica, she'll show up at the reunion interviews. I guess you can't show up until the reunion airs. Idk, but Danni was supposed to call in last week. I want to know her insight. Btw, did you catch the sneak peaks for next weeks episodes? Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 03:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I can't with Jada anymore. I'm happy her fake self didn't get fan favorite. She wants to use the term "fake" in all her arguments, but she can't even be real about her age. She goes everywhere making fun of Sarah and Natalie for their age, as if all three weren't born within the same year!. I really can't wait until I get an insight on Danni's pregnancy. This season really gave me a new insight on her. I'm really mad at Oxygen for playing shit as if Judi and Sarah are the one causing things. What's the point in playing them like this? They have Judi reverting back to her earlier season 7 self, isn't that the opposite of what this season is supposed to be about? What I'm afraid if is that it might actually be working. Some of these fans are pissed at Judi and Sarah because they don't know the story, and they try to convince themselves that Sarah's lying even though the evidence is right in their face. I just hope Jada gets her small, extra, fake, hypocritical, actress #2 ass beat before the season ends. I'm happy she's not homeless anymore, but she NEEDS an ass whooping like crazy. Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 00:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happyland:) Hey Katie<3 Omg yes Happyland is literally so fave I look forward to new episodes of course next week is the season finale if I'm not mistaken. Unless wikipedia is wrong haha xD UGH I'm in exactly the same position as you!!! I had a feeling they weren't related too like I had hoped cause I LOVE them together but then again I also really like her with Will too...SO CONFLICTED TBH!!!! Each episode is really good and makes me wanna watch the next. I hate waiting lol xD I'm still so confused on theorys at this point cause there's been so many bombs dropped already...I guess we'll wait and see what happens next. It's really good to have a conversation with you, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while. (: • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 23:22, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello I did some research over the last few days & I noticed the Zoe Rivas wiki needs some editing (more specifically adding a 2nd disability). I was trying to come up with a word for what Zoe is & I finally looked on google & it hit me. I finally figured it out! She has Antisocial Personality Disorder! That’s way worse than what she has now. Think about it-> she broke in Drew’s house & drugged him, fought with Maya a little, made fun of Tristan’s weight (when he did not look overweight at all), blamed Miles for ALL her drama (including the assault), cut Zig off an now we’re up to Child Porn & Fraud. It is right because she manipulates others (The cheerleaders), exploiting things (bullying Maya through video), and not to mention violating the rights of others (Maya earlier & the cheerleaders). It all seems clear now. That’s why she’s always smiling and then goes to an evil smile and grim look, she broke the law 4 times! And she gets angry when things don’t go her way & hurts people (Becky). I know it’s just a show but I see what she’s up to. so either you can put Antisocial Personality Disorder under her disability or I can do it, its your choice. & id also like to say that after the 3rd S14 episode that Zoe is now 1 of 10 girls who reveled themselves because Frankie & Lola did it too. & Clare didn't actually take the pics. she looked in the mirror with her bra off & walked out after deciding not to do it. BlizzyBold (talk) 03:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC)BlizzyBold Scandal xD I saw that article and it's so ridiculous. I feel like most Olake shippers prefer Jake simply because Fitz is married and the President and it's complicated so yeah xD. But still, Olake is a hot mess just like Olitz. But my biggest problem with a lot of Olake shippers I've run into is that they will vilify Fitz over everything he does yet praise Jake like wut? I'm really tired of Rowan. He's always 10 step ahead and it's just ridiculous at this point. It's like he's everywhere xD. But oh lord next week is gonna be a mess. I don't even know what to expect --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 12:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Video for Luke Can you make a Youtube Video for Luke using the song Not one of Us I think that song is fit him well--Leana Wright 2009 (talk) 00:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) That ok--Leana Wright 2009 (talk) 01:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Katie :) Hi there, thanks for replying to my comment on If You Could Only See, it's great that everyone is so nice to new people here - makes me feel less awkward about being new :) Pajamaheistonhens (talk) 09:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh yeah I just saw the episode a few hours ago! I really liked it! I do think Camilla was wrong for the way she acted, but Jada's a total fucking hypocrite, an even bigger one than last week, because she lied, cornered herself in fear, and STILL went into those interview/confessionals calling Judi and Sarah "spineless". I didn't see the afterbuzz interview yet, I really need to, I'll watch it when I get home. Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 23:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) And my thanksgiving was cool, how was yours? Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 00:01, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Im so glad to hear from a Zaya fan. I agree with you 100 perecnt, love their friendship and like you want to see them sometime in the future as a couple. Also, I think their recent cute moments depict greatly what Stefan mentioned how their friendship is so awesome, yet there is a great tension like the other tv couples omitting the question will getting them together end it or will we love them even more. They are so cute, having them comfort one another is so sweet. By the way Katie, my name is Jessica, nice to have backup. Merry Christmas, Katie! Merry Christmas girl! ^_^ I hope your Christmas season is a good one and I hope we can chat soon :) • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Katie! :D I always enjoy reading your comments and opinions because you always have such an interesting perspective. I hope you have a happy holiday! Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) pssst You wanna be Pam/Michael with me? :D Sarah (talk) 19:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) heya :D I know we haven't had many conversations on here before, but I thought I'd start one with you, because I'm obsessed with The 100 right now (prob my fave show at the moment), and I know you love it, too. :P I'm still getting through season 2, but it's soo good and I can't wait for the fall, when season 3 starts. Who are your favourites and what do you ship, girl? (^.^) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:56, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Lmao, I thought you would have been all caught up by now, considering you watch so many shows. :P I wish I knew your secrets. Well, my fave characters are Raven (my queen), Octavia, Clarke, Jasp, Monty, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, and honestly, I love Finn, too (even though most wikians don't). Yeah, I have a love/hate relationship with Murphy... There are people like Dani who will defend him to the death, so we'll have to wait and see with you. :P Btw, do you ship anything besides Bellarke? Linctavia is my OTP, but I also love Jactavia and have a soft spot for Bell/Raven. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 18:32, April 19, 2015 (UTC) So late, I'm sorry ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 04:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi! We haven't really talked any since I've joined the wiki. My names Brittany. You can call me Brit for short. I hope we can friends! And, just curious how did you get your username? Did you spend 87 days watching tv, Lol?Britt!�� 03:40, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Finding Carter Yeah it is incredible, I was shocked when I found out that she was their egg donor. Also I wonder was Grant egg donoed too ? Also I was shocked that Max was so forgiving and is nice working a job for Crash . I totally ship Max and Taylor and I used to ship Carter and Crash but certainly not anymore, also Grant and Reagan. Five episodes of season 2 have aired so far, Up to what episode have you recently seen ? I feel I should ask first so I don't spoil anything. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 17:12, May 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: GOT THANK YOU FOR THE LINK!!!! Well the synopsis are brief and vague but we get an idea on what is coming. Yeah who might be this Sansa's friend? Beside men of the Vale or some noble family faithful to Starks, I don't see anyone close enough to be call a friend. I'm so confused by all of this...I won't be able to find sleep...ugh So excited because the the 5th episode is released the day of my b-day. What a beautiful gift! (╥‿╥) Karen Every flight begins with a fall 23:30, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bates Motel discussion! Hey, Katie! I just marathoned four episodes in a row after receiving your message and oh my god, that finale was so intense! Granted, the writers did a great job slowly building up the tension but seeing Norman become Norma firsthand and killing Bradley under the persona of his mother was such a chilling experience. Freddie Highmore is an amazing actor, although a part of me can't help but remember him as little Charlie Bucket and August Rush, two movies from my childhood lmao. He looks eerily like a young Anthony Perkins too, which makes him the PERFECT choice for a teenaged Norman Bates. Vera is a queen as well, I absolutely love her acting. This doesn't sound likely, but I keep hoping that Taissa makes a cameo on S4 and perhaps befriend Emma because that girl is SO lonely. Her only friends are the Bates family ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 23:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Omfg, agreed with everything! And Norma cracks me up too! She's the funniest character on the show despite being the most tragic one and she throws so much shade at every single person who crosses her. Even when she's having an emotional breakdown (which is nearly every episode lbr) Vera finds some way to channel in some humour so as not to deliver too heavy and overwrought a performance. Like omg, when she was having a fight with Norman and she's so frantic that she can't seem to put on her seatbelt properly which just aggravates her even more XD Norma's conflict with certain White Pine Bay residents and the overall administrative system of the town is one of my favourites, lmao. I loved when she bitched out the politician in favour of the bypass and then ran over the memorial sign in a fit of rage. Little moments like that (and facts like Romero's guyliner lol) really enhance the quality of this show and create complex, compelling characters that actually feel human, rather than bland caricatures. What did you think of Bradley? Bradley annoyed me SO much in S1 tbh, perhaps my dislike is partially because of the actress but I just found her kind of blah and didn't like how she kept using Norman for validation. She was especially pretentious in that scene when they were talking about "different people" and I was like "...bitch, you ain't that different. You're basic af" lmao. I did sympathize with her situation in S2 and 3 though, and she didn't deserve to die, especially not in such a brutal way :( I wish we could have gotten more Dylemma instead of Bradylan though. I just feel like Emma deserves more screentime than she already gets tbh. Speaking of Emma pairings, I also shipped her and Gunner when they happened but clearly it was a fling that wouldn't amount to anything. And wtf at him sneaking pot into her cupcake when she very vehemently told him how dangerous it is for her health. She and Dylan are the real deal and I couldn't be any more happy about it. I feel like the writers knew they struck gold and took their time with it, dangling them like bait in our faces all the while. They are such teases lmao. If I don't get a Normero kiss next season, I will riot. Dylan is my baby! Like Romero, he's a genuinely good person who doesn't mean any harm, but is forced in an uncompromising position throughout the course of the series that prompts him to take extreme measures to survive and make a name for himself. Aside from Emma, who's probably the moral centre of this show, every other character is either morally dubious, harbouring terrible secrets, or both. He and Norma's relationship have come such a long way; there was so much animosity on both sides in the beginning but now Norma's come to appreciate him despite that he's a living reminder of her past. I always knew there was a legitimate reason as to why Norma shut him out for so long. She can be irrational at times but I think one of the reasons why she favours Norman is because he defended her from her husband. Essentially, she has birthed her own saviour and THAT is why she loves him so much to the point of idolatry. I felt SO bad when Dylan discovered the truth about his upbringing; but then again, even the best people can be products of rape (my queen, Olivia Benson comes to mind). It really pissed me off when Dylan tried to undermine Norma's story and acted as if she was lying about Caleb out of spite or personal gain, but I am so glad he made up with her because that behaviour is not reflective of the Dylan I know and love. Honestly, he reminds me quite a bit of Miles. They're both the black sheep of the family (albeit temporarily, in Dylan's case) and feel so deeply that they lash out in fear, anger and hurt in the face of adversity. But underneath it all, they are truly good people with so much love to offer and whom haven't experienced nearly enough of it. Also, how amazing is it that he listens to Arctic Monkeys and Snow Patrol on his radio? Our bae has great taste in music. <3 Romero is what I like to call the rogue, the dark knight of the show. Compared to pieces of shit like Zack (jfc looks really can be deceiving) he is definitely a good guy. He's just weary of having to preserve order in a town that truly doesn't have one, and catering to people who are beyond his help and aren't deserving of it.The fact that Norman stans exist scare me, tbh. Norman is not an anti-hero, he's a mentally ill ANTAGONIST. Dylan and Romero have only ever killed people who pose a threat to their lives and livelihoods. Same with Norma, she killed strictly out of self-defense. From what I've seen, some people are trying to justify Norman's actions by blaming them on Norma, and arguing that she is the true psychopath...um, are we even watching the same show? Norma may be neurotic and damaged, but she is not a monster. If anything she reminds me of Marion Crane, lmao. She is just as victimized by her son as his other casualties. Maybe these viewers are just like Norman, confusing the apparition of Norma as hallucinated by their favourite sociopath for the real person. XD And I definitely agree that Norma didn't owe Caleb her forgiveness at all, but I consider the fact that she ended up forgiving him a personal triumph for her character. You can see how cathartic that experience was for her, as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders alleviating her emotional baggage. As despicable as Caleb's actions were, I can sympathize only to the extent that he was suffering just as much as she was in an abusive, toxic environment and most likely turned to Norma as she was the only person he loved and who loved him back. I'm glad that he was remorseful and atoned for his sins; at first I thought that he didn't regret anything just from the way he denied Dylan the truth when he confronted him about it and how entitled he seemed around Norma when he made his debut in the house. That said, one of my favourite scenes is when they all get together for dinner, Romero included (I may or may not have fist pumped the air when Norma said she was happy Alex was there. Normero is going to be the death of me lmao). Norma has endured so much trauma in her life, the fact that she's still living to the best of her ability and has followed her dream of owning a motel speaks volumes of her strength. She's not only a victim but a survivor. She instigates chaos as much as she has lived it. I just love Norma Bates. She's a true matriarch. I am not ready to see her die any time soon; I'm too emotionally invested in her character and her relationship with Dylan and Romero to let her go ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 04:15, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Is this you my fellow Finding Carter fan ? Hey! is this 87daysofTV with a new changed user name ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 12:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) In 5 minutes Finding Carter is on in 5 minutes from when this message was given. So hurry! What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC)